In computer games, it is practiced that reproduction data (e.g., saved data) for reproducing a state at a point in time during execution of a game is stored in an information storage medium, such as a memory card or a hard disk drive, and, using the stored reproduction data, previous state is reproduced to restart the game from that state. When a plurality of items of reproduction data are stored, a game system displays a selection screen for allowing a user to select an item to be a target of processing from the plurality of items of reproduction data, and, using the reproduction data item selected by the user on the selection screen, restarts the game. For example, Patent Document 1 describes the technology of displaying, when the game is restarted using the reproduction data item selected by the user, summary information indicative of the progress of a game story at the time the game is restarted.